the 87 incedent
by dotsuhollyleaf
Summary: <html><head></head>This is my theory on what went down that fateful night at Freddy fazbear's pizza. And a little aftermath. This is my first story and I am 40% dyslexic so don't rage me about grammar.</html>
1. Chapter 1

ok, so this is a five nights at freddys fanfic. this is what I think happened at that fatful night that changed foxys life, forever. I also changed up the their personalitys, sence their younger and different. for example, freddy kind of has a spit personality. so you moment he is loving funny freddy fazbear we all know and love. the next he stabs someone(spioler sorry =3).so...LETS DO THISSSSS.x3


	2. how it started

"hey kids!" freddy fazbear said excitedly

it was the 10 year aniversity of the must popular pizzeria in town, freddy fazbear's pizzeria. freddy was doing a show with foxy at pirates cove.

but foxy wasnt on stage yet,he has doing something was talking with the kids, why he waited for foxy.

freddy looked down at the crowd of kids. chika and bonnie where siting with the kids. chika had a little kid sitting on her lap. the kid looked about 5 or 6 years old chika smiled at him . bonnie was looking around nervesly. bonnie was like that, if he didn't no what was going on, he would start freaking out.

bonnie looked at freddy,fear in his eyes. he was ovisiously worried about foxy. freddy nodded at him. bonnie nodded back. he got up and started walking toward the entrance back stage. a few kids grabed his arm, trying to get him to stay. bonnie whispered something to them. they let go, but sadness was still in their opened the door and dicipeared.

Now knowing that bonnie had everything under control, he got on with the show.

"ok kids, its almost time to start the show. but first, we need foxy! so how about you guys help me get him out here!" he said excitedly.

there were voices back stage.

foxy! freddy yelled "foxyyyyyyyy!"

he looked down at chika. she nodded

"come on foxy!" she yelled.

the kid on her lap started joining in, so did some other kids around her. the kids who had been siting near bonnie joined in

soon the whole room was filled with kids calling for foxy

"FOXY FOXYYYYY FOXY COME OUT!" they all cheered

"aye all you land lovers!" a voice came from back stage.

"ITS FOXY" some one from the crowd cheered.

"YAYYYYYYYYYY" all the kids started chreering, even some of the parents were happy to see foxy emerge from behind a curtin.

freddy smiled, they could finally get on with the show.

foxy waved to all the kids, freddy gave him the the microphone.

"were where you?" he asked.

''talk later, we got a show to do." he replided.

freddy nodded then steped to the side so foxy could go to the front.

"aye all you land lovers, am foxy the pirate. in a few minute me and freddy over here are going to relilse you into pirates cove. but first, we have to go over me sea rules! first of, no climbing on me priate ship, but if you want to go on it then make sure you asked yer parents!"

a few kids gave excited gasped

"second, make sure you always behave. I and me crew don't like it, but if we have to, we will give you the boot!

foxy heared a few kids gasped and tell there parents to behave. he tried not to laugh.

" and last but mast inportant rule... HAVE FUN!"

once all the kids were gone, foxy stood on stage, watching the others go around and play with the others loved the children so much. but foxy never had a passion for them. he would always stand on stage, watching them play, withing he could be like that. he looked around for all his friends. chika was playing with the girl who was siting on her lap. a group of little girls suronding her. bonnie was pushing a little boy at the "perates swing", a small swing set siting on the main deck on foxy's pirate ship. freddy was giving a tour of the pirate ship to a group of 7 year olds.

freddy, out of all the animatronics he loved kids the most. chika,bonnies, and freddys favorite part of everday wasn't the shows or the speeches. it was geting up and walking around and interacting with the kids.

"mommy mommy look at the fox!" a little girl had walked up on stage and was standing in front of foxy. foxy looked down. the girl looked about 9 or 10 years old. she had long dirty blond hair pulled back in twin pony tails. she was holding a small freddy fazbear plushie.

"thats nice dear" her mom said. the lady was off stage siting in the closest seat to the stage. she was doing something on her phone.

a teen surcity gaud working for the pizzeria. "um... little girl, you can't be that close to foxy. its really not safe."

"your not my mom you can't tell me what to do!" the teenager walked over to the mother.

"ma'am can you please tell your daugter to get off the stage?"

the mother looked up at the teen then at her daugter. "whats wron,she isn't hurting her play with the fox if she wants to play with the fox."

the teen walked away, momuring something.

"oh mommy look at it its so old and tore up."

foxy looked at her,stuned, no child had ever said something bad about any of the animatronics.

"look at its mouth its stupid"

foxy growled and the girl fliched. before he even knew what happened the girl the laying in the ground with her brain exsposed.

foxy had bite the girls front lobe right off! blood was oozy around foxys feet.

he heard the teenage surgity gaurd mumble. "oh god... oh my god!"

dotsu feed;

so... what do you guys think. I got a lot of rereiws and some people are fliping mean. I know am not a good speller. am 40% dyslexic, GOD PEOPLE. I just got back from 6 grade camp, so am sorry this took so long


	3. freddy be a jerk

foxy was still standing on stage, looking at the horriful image at his feet. a girl, possiply on 9 or 10, laying on the floor dead.

bonnie had to come out and drag him back stage. freddy and chika where waiting unpaicently. chika looked so scared. she was close to tears. freddy, foxy never forgot the look on freddys face. a mix of anger, hatred and stess. bonnie polled foxy so he stood right in front of freddy. bonnie let go of foxys arm and stood behind freddy, he looked just like chika. scared and longing to cry.

foxy looked at freddy. he looked like a parent about to scowled their kid for punching its brother in the face. "f- freddy I" freddy put up his hand to silence foxy."foxy... WHATS WRONG WITH YOU! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS COULD DO THE THE RESTERRANTS REPUTAION, WE ARE GOING TO GET SUED, THEY MIGHT CLOSE USE DOWN! THIS NOT ONLY MAKES A MARK ON PIRATE COVE, THEY MIGHT DEACTIVATE ALL OF USE! YOU DONT KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE TO HAVE KIDS WANT TO SEE YOU EVERY DAY! YOU HAVE ALWAYS BEEN A SIDE SHOW, BUT THIS, THIS, OH WHERE CLOSING DOWN FOR SURE NOW! and... something like this needs punishment!

thats when foxy noticed the knife in freddys hand. freddy lunged at foxy, throwing foxy against the pulled his arm back and started stabing! foxy jumped out if the way just in time. but not quick einoghth. the blade schrached his arm. their was a small cut on his arm. his indoscelitin slightly exspretion changed. satisfaction in his eyes. he grined evily. then pulled his arm back for another blow, laughing.

foxy winced, and readed whimself, but nothing came. he looked up. chika was holding freddys arm and bonnie was stoping him from geting closer to foxy. bonnie looked at foxy. he was scared, almost cring. chika was the look was gone from freddys face. he stop moving, and looked at the knife.

"f-foxy I" he didn't even finish. tears formed in eyes. he ran out of the room, chika and bonnie folowing him."freddy wait come back!" chika yelled.

bonnie looked back at foxy one last time, then ran after freddy and chika.

foxy sat there. he wasn't sure how long. mabye a hour or so. then, he got up, and walked to his pirate ship.

dotsu feed; that took me about 3 days. sorry its so short. and incase I didnt tell you, AM A DYSLEXIC STOP SHITING ABOUT MY GRAMMER. please stay with me guys, I have about 1 or 2 more chapters.


	4. freddy still be a jerk

a few days past. the workers of the pizzeria made foxy a small stage. it was round and placed back stage of pirates cove. they put a small purple curtin around and foxy moved in as soon as cunstrution was done. the workers put a small sign near the curtin._out of order_. those where the words foxy read every day._am not out of order am not OUT OF ORDER!_ he would tell himself every day.

every day, when freddy's band was performing, he would look at them through the and chika would be singing, and bonnie would be playing guitar. poor bonnie, freddy would always thing louder than bonnie could play._it would be nice to sing a little softer freddy, or at least give bonnie a small solo. _foxy thuoght.

one day when all the kids where gone and it was closing time, foxy peak his head was pacing by.

"freddy?" foxy called. freddy turned to look at him. "yes, what is it foxy?" freddy tilted his head. "I just want to talk about-" freddy cut him off. "we are no longer talking about it, whats done is done, you can't perform any more" freddy said walking away. " NO, i wanted to talk about-" freddy cut him off agian. " I said we are no longer talking about it! he yelded, then, stormed off.

foxy pulled his head back in and sat on the little stoll they gave him. "I just want to talk about bonnie" he murmured.

dotsu feed;

wow, that was really short. don't leave just yet. I am going to have the last chapter out next week. don't know when just some time next week. (spioler alert; the next chapter is a few years later and mick is there. what, did you guys really think I wasn't going to invole mick?) love you all and I am starting a new story called the bonnie cronicals. all will be explained in the summary for the story. coming out after this.=3


	5. after math

10 years past, foxy's suit begain to tear. his indorsceliten legs could be seen, and he had a large hole on his stomuch.

a new surcity gaud was hired a few days ago. foxy accacked him every night. he liked runing though the halls.

one day the gaud, mike, finally saw foxy coming. he closed the door on foxy just in time. "aghhhh" mike said. " thay darn fox again." mike groned "mike." mike jumped. standing in the left door was freddy. "what do you want freddy?" mike asked leening towards the botton to close the door."its okay mike, I just want to talk to you. you shouldn't treat foxy like that." mike grouned again. " way not, he has been tring to kill me sence my third night working here" mike said, narowing his eyes as foxy started to bang on the other door. "foxy doesn't like to be watched, he things that when you watch him, you are judging him." freddy explained. "why would he think that?" mike asked, raising one eyebrow." a long time ago he..." freddy slowly trailed of, lost in memorys. foxy stoped banging. mike turned on the light in the hall way foxy was in. foxy was gone. mike opened the door. " freddy?" mike said in a low voice. freddy shuck his head. " sorry mike, I just-" freddy stoped. " I will explain it to you later, right now I need to go give bonnie and chika something to eat. they like stacks after closing time." freddy walked away.

at that moment, chika was checking on foxy in pirates cove.

chika walked up to the purple curtin. " foxy?" foxy grouned, showing that he was there."foxy please stop attacking mike. freddy likes him, me and bonnie like him too" foxy grounded again.

"chika! chika are you in here?" bonnie walked into the room. "oh... yes what is it bonnie?" she asked.

bonnie smiled " freddy said he would give us cookies tonight! come on lets go! he said excitedly. "okay." she responded bonnie turned and walked away. chika gave foxy's curtin one last concerned look then followed.

inside the curtin, foxy was siting on his stoll. he was thinking. _one day..._

_dotsu feed; this is the last chapter guys. I really hope you like it. =(_ so, the bonnie cronitle will be out... some time tis week. I wrote a author note on it so far if you want to go check it out. also one day means one day foxy will perform again


	6. READ THIS

hi everyone! I need to talk about something very important! if you see a downloadable game for computer called five nights at freddys 3, do not,I repeat, do NOT download it! its a fake! most of the content was stolen!there is one charatcer who is really someones stolen oc! sugar the cat is really candy the cat! someones oc! I ask all of you to spread the word about this! but this on one of your storys, and join the scott cawton protectin army!


End file.
